1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric outlet devices and particularly to a mechanically adjustable electric outlet device capable of circular mounting on Christmas trees of various diameters. The advantage of the resilient construction of the electric plug adaptor device is that it can be shipped in its linear form and is also circularly and resiliently adaptable to mount on Christmas trees of various diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses Christmas tree ornament and decoration devices wherein the device comprises a plurality of electric light bulbs provided in a cluster on a body member. This art is limited by a small number of retractably mounted bulbs and is complex and expensive to manufacture.
Additional prior art discloses a plurality of strings of miniature lamps permanently joined in parallel circuit. This device is unwieldy to handle, is complex, expensive to manufacture and lacks versatility in decor.